Breaking my world
by Dragon-Sux
Summary: Mokuba thinks how Seto loves him. Incest, MM [R rating]
1. Default Chapter

Author: Dragonsux Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own money either Oo Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Yoai, Notes: Mokuba's Pov Feedback: yes, of-course!  
  
Breaking my world  
  
I see you looking at me, your eyes wide in thought. What are you thinking? Are you thinking that I hate you? I could never hate you, your so, I can't think of a word to descried you. Suddenly I feel something against my lips, you're kissing me, I freeze let your lips sink in to mine, I hear you thoughts, no your life isn't over.  
  
I pull you closer. In the orphanage, you dressed me up as a girl, and changed kids 20p to kiss me on the cheeks, after you would take me to the shops and buy a tub on sweets you always gave me most sweets, when you would wiped my cheeks saying that you loved me for putting with this crap.  
  
You pull away, your cheeks slightly red. I feel a blush passing against my skin; I'm suddenly having doubts about that kiss.  
  
"Seto?" I ask, looking down on the floor. Please answer me.  
  
You look away from me, I feel like I should crawl in a hole and die. My chest burned, I try to stand up, but your arm stops me.  
  
"Seto?" I ask again, I hated the tone it came out in, so weak. I feel wet tails down my cheeks. Great I'm crying! Another reason for you to push me way, I hear you sigh and pushed my chin so that I was looking at you in the eye. You were smiling? This is getting to weird.  
  
"Oh no" You said, wiping my tears with your fingers "I've made you cry again"  
  
Why did you have to say that! It just made me cry more! You let go of my chin and pulled me in your lap. You brush your fingers though my hair. I could help put smile, you always knew how to help me.  
  
I see your hand move behind me; I turn slightly in your lap, to see what you're doing. You pick up a Blue Eyes White Dragon pushie and a Key mace pushie. You arrange them so they looked like they were hugging. It looked so cute.  
  
You hug me "I love you kid" you said,  
  
"I love you to Seto" I say, suddenly realising something. Now I feel really awkward, you're waiting to kiss me again. Oh man I hope I'm reading the right signs. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against yours. You moan and pull me closer. I feel your mouth opening, so I also opened my mouth. Hey my first well second kiss, I'm sorter new at this so I just following you here. I feel your tongue sliding in my mouth. I wrap my arms around your neck as your tongue pets my tongue. Wait a sec........My science home work is due in to tomorrow.........Why did that pop in to my head? All well. I pull away from you, you look at me worried.  
  
"Seto? Will you help me with my science homework?"  
  
Thankfully you nodded; I skip-walked to my bag and pulled out my science book. I walked back to you and sat again in your lap. You put your arms around my waist as I open to the page. Oh yeah we're doing Sexual in course. THUD! What was that? Oh just you fainting Dragon: Well? I already have an Idea for the next Chapter ....so will you review? 


	2. Being sick is fun Edited version

Author: DragonSux

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did but no.

Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Yoai,

Notes: Again Mokuba's Pov. Mokuba gets sick and Seto helps .

Feedback: yes, of-course!

**NOTICE!!!!!**

I'm taking a friends advice by cutting out graphic stuff, but if ya want the full version see Adult Fan under the user name Yang.

Thanks to Shaylo and miyabi-kkg for reviewing my first chap.

**EvilFang**: Thanks for telling me about the Rating, what rating should I change it to?

**Miyabi-kkg**: I've edited this Chap to make it easier to read, thanks for telling me, and sorry if it seems like I've rushed it but the one on Adult fan fiction is more in detail okay thanks for letting me know. 

Breaking my world: Part 2 

I wake up in your bed, my science homework all over the bed. I look up to see you sitting on your desk writing something. I try to sit up but a pain in my side stopped me. I cried out in pain, clutching my sides, you were straight by my side. I whimpered as the pain grew when you pulled me in a hug.

"Are you alright" You ask, I felt guilty as I shook my head in the crook of your neck. You put your palm on my forehead. "Mokuba you have a fever."

I nodded, as you put me back in to bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. "Don't move Kid. When I come back from school I'll take you to see the Doctor"

I nodded again as you kiss me on my forehead, and then got ready for School.

After a boring 6 hours, you finally came home. My sides still hurt but hey what the heck, I jumped up giving you a hug. You smiled and returned my hug, then placing me back on the bed. "I'll be back in a sec" you said kissing my cheek. I smiled back and wiggled in the covers as you went in the bathroom.

After 5 minutes I was starting to fall a sleep, then the bathroom room opened. There you stood! In a white leather Nurse costume, complete with a thermometer. You tap the thermometer on your wrist. "Is someone sick?" You ask, in that deep lustful tone of voice. I nodded my head, as you walked slowly to the bed. I didn't know what to do! I wanted to laugh at the fact that you are wearing a skirt, but then you looked kinda sexy in a skirt, so I kept my mouth shut. You put the Thermometer in my mouth. You rained kisses on my face. I moaned as you moved to the thermometer taking out and looked at the thermometer. You looked worried, but the look soon past as you kissed me on the mouth, I moan, putting my arms around your neck pulling you closer. You smile in the kiss and broke it. You carefully undid my top buttons, and took off my P.J's, don't laugh! But I had a footise P.J's on, so you had a petty rough time get my P.J's but you finally did it, now I just in my boxers. You slipped off me and pulled me so that I was in your lap. It hurt again but I ignored it.

"Are you alright?" You say, reaching for the thermometer. I nodded as you broke the top end of the it. I raised an eyebrow; you blushed "It's not real. It's just oil."

You pulled down my boxers and pulled up your skirt, I swallowed as you coated your fingers in the oil and then pushed them against me. I just got used to the feeling of your fingers, you took them out. I whimpered, you chuckled, and then coated your length with the sliver liquid in one hand and me in the other. You set the empty Thermometer on the bed side table, and placed me on top then carefully you lowered me down. I tried my hardest not to scream because it would scare you. Finally I sat in you lap, the leather skirt rubbed against my skin as you pumped slowly in me. I came with a scream, and feel on your chest making you fall on the bed, you came after me.

"Are you feeling better?" You ask, still inside of me.

"Yeah" I whispered hoarsely.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to a real doctor" You say, pulling the covers over us.

"Okay" I said as I kissed you, you return my kiss. Then we broke the kiss "I love you"

You smile at me kissing me on my cheek. "I Love you too Baby"

I pout at the baby part, but I laughed and we cuddled until we finally went to sleep.

The End

Sux: Any way I'm doing a sequel to breaking my world so below in a teaser for ya

* * *

Sequel to breaking my world: You're out of your mind

* * *

I guess this is love, it hurts! It hurts so badly! You'd would never know! I'm your number one fan! I'm your baby brother! I'm your lover! You don't care, you all ready took what you wanted, every night I wondered, what was it you took? My virginity? My pride? My love? My hopes and dreams of being with you! If you think I'll crawl back to you, you're out of your mind!

* * *

End of Teaser

* * *

Sux: so should I make a Sequel? Please review


End file.
